Fixing the Fix
by littleellie30
Summary: Daniel has a little problem that needs sorted.  Question is.. will Vala help him? LJ prompt which I missed the deadline for.


**Title: Fixing the Fix**  
><strong>Author: Littleellie30<strong>  
><strong>Prompt: "Well? Can you fix it?"<strong>  
><strong>Characters:<strong> 4,021  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> (if applicable) Daniel/Vala  
><strong>RatingCategory:** Gen  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary: Daniel desparately needs Vala's help. Question is will she give it?<strong>  
><strong>Notes: Just a silly little drabble<strong>

Daniel looked at Vala. His nervousness was evident as he looked at the offending item on the table. All he had done was try to change the settings on the machine and it had basically beeped and moaned in protest before dying. He had run out of his lab when it had happened and pulled Vala out of a sparring match with Colonel Reynolds of SG-3 in the gym. He knew fine rightly that she would probably milk this for all that it was worth but he never knew just how far she would be willing to take things. Daniel had brought her into the lab with the hopes that the damage could be reversed. He sucked in a breath and began by asking the most important question. "Well? Can you fix it?"

Vala looked at him with exasperation. This was not unusual for Daniel to want her help on something but she had been enjoying the match with the good Colonel and Daniel had come in as if the Ori army was on his tail and looking to use him for target practice! All this for a simple machine! She sighed internally and looked over the briefly with her eyes. Externally she pretended an air of indifference towards the machine in front of her. It was too early to give into Daniel just yet. "What is it worth to me? I mean, c'mon Daniel it's not as if you have ever done anything in return for me lately. You've not even taken me on a second date."

Daniel looked at her and his expression tensed. He knew that she was going to be difficult but he looked over her raven locks and steel grey eyes and held himself firm against his feelings for her right now that wasn't the issue. The broken machine in front of them was and she wasn't going to get her way because of this. Maybe. "I wasn't even aware we'd been on a first date. I mean I've taken you out as a friend and co-worker but I have never, ever taken you out on a date." Vala raised her eyebrows in surprise but slowly replaced it with a predatory grin. She stepped over to him and ran a finger along Daniel's cheek heading south slowly. Daniel's breath caught and she could see how she affected him. "Well Daniel, denial and Daniel seem to be having a bit of an argument with each other this morning but if you don't want to offer me anything then I have a sparring match to return to." She stepped back and she could see the desperation in Daniel's eyes. The machine really was a simple fix but she didn't want Daniel to know that not when she could get him to do something for her. Something she knew they both desperately wanted denial or no denial.

Daniel crossed his arms. He looked at the offending machine and knew he needed it fixed badly. It had been an expensive birthday present from Jack and he knew that said friend wanted to try it out this afternoon when he arrived in for his usual pester session after a day of meetings. He'd broken it before Jack could even get near it and that meant that Daniel was done for if Jack ever found out. Daniel looked at Vala and stuck his hands in pockets and could see in her expression that she was 10 seconds from walking out the door. The machine needed to be fixed before Jack found out. Asking Sam would not be a problem but she would in turn tell Jack and then the ribbing and humiliation would begin. Daniel sighed and asked again "Please Vala, I'm begging you, can you fix the machine? Jack will kill me if he finds out I broke it and you can't tell him either!" He watched as Vala crossed her arms, pouted and began to examine her fingernails. "I don't know Daniel; it would take something pretty special for me to fix this AND not tell Jack. I'm just wondering if you can afford my services as a repair person and buy my silence. Perhaps an expensive dinner like last time?" Daniel looked at her again. "I think I can stretch to taking a friend to a fancy dinner."

"No Daniel not as friends. It's a date or no deal." Vala hid a smile as she watched Daniel's mind run with the implications of her words. Vala also observed that Daniel was shifting from foot to foot in nerves and something else which everyone was familiar with on the team every time they saw him in the corridor or on a mission. The signs were unmistakable. Vala knew that Jack would be coming today and would ask about using the gift he had left Daniel for his birthday and had even helped him to pick it out over the phone. Daniel sucked in a breath and his head dropped. Vala smiled in victory. She'd done it! Vala pulled Daniel over to the machine and switched it back on. "Okay Daniel, I'll fix it. You haven't broken anything. You just need to be gentle and pay attention to the instruction manual. Now just remember that to set the timer on this espresso machine you need to press…." Daniel paid attention to Vala's explanation of his new coffee machine. It really was a lovely gadget for his office which allowed him to make coffee whatever way he liked. He'd forgotten his coffee this morning after all and Jack was looking forward to a cappuccino this afternoon when he paid a visit.


End file.
